The Princess' Royal Guards
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: During the era of the Silver Millennium, not only did Princess Serenity have her senshi... but she had fifteen gorgeous young men serving her, too. Usagi-centered. Multi-cross. AU. Bishounen galore. Multi-Usagi-romance.


**Disclaimer:** None of the following characters in this fic belong to me.

**AN** A loyal reviewer has asked me to repost this because they've been searching for it. The reason it was taken down is because someone who hates me immensely keeps reporting my stories, and they get taken down for no apparent reason. I can't say I'll be surprised if it happens again, so I apologize to those of you who enjoy my fics.

I've been on hiatus for some time now – writing under a different penname, but will continue with my Usagi-centered fics again after the 25th of June, 2008. **ALL** of my stories will undergo extensive editing and re-writing. They are _appalling_. But for now, enjoy this mediocre chapter.

**Multi-Cross Includes:**  
Full Moon wo Sagashite  
Inuyasha  
Gundam Wing  
Fushigi Yuugi

**Warnings:** OOC-ness, Alternated Universe

**

* * *

**

**The Princess' Royal Guards**

_Prologue_

By Angel-Goddess

* * *

"Serenity-hime!" A servant's distressed voice rang out loudly through the impressive white marble hall of the White Moon Kingdom's famed palace, echoing.

A young, eight-year old blonde girl giggled brightly as she hid behind a silver curtain, a bubbly smile on her face as she struggled to stifle her laughter in order to hide effectively. _She'll never find me here._

Who would have thought that this cheeky golden-haired child was in fact the 'sophisticated' daughter of Queen Selenity, and was the sole heiress to the throne of the White Moon Kingdom? The only give-away any commoner would be given that indicated her royal bloodline was the upturned golden crescent moon that adorned her forehead.

Her sun-kissed silky blonde hair that glimmered brilliantly was pulled into the royal hairstyle. Two round buns at each side of her head with long streamers coming out of them. She was dressed in a white silk dress that had golden circles decorating the chest area. Only this time, her white silk dress was dusty and caked with dirt, as she had been playing outside in the garden without her mother's permission.

"Serenity-hime! Her majesty requests your presence immediately! Please, come out, I'll get into so much trouble!" The voice called again, this time in a pleading tone.

The princess hurriedly covered her mouth to stop the giggles bubbling inside her from exploding. She could hear footsteps come closer and she held her breath in anticipation, her heart beating fast.

"Serenity-hime! There you are!"

The royal white moon princess blinked, caught off-guard. _Have I been found?_ She thought in slight surprise. She was about to peek out of the curtains, when a soft voice that she recognised stopped her.

"Sorry, miss, but I'm Mitsuki."

_It's Mi-chan! _She cheered inside her head, tightening her hold on the curtain that obscured her. Mitsuki was a daughter of one of the queen's personal handmaids and one of her closest childhood friends. The flaxen-haired female with a beautiful voice was often mistaken for Serenity if one had simply given her a quick glance. It was a trait that Serenity liked to abuse – a body double that can fill in for her when she wanted to go out and play. Now, if only Mitsuki would stop being so responsible and go with the flow…

There was a disappointed sigh from the servant. "Ah, Mitsuki-chan… have you seen Serenity?" The servant questioned.

"No, miss. Would you like me to look for her?" Mitsuki asked, ever so politely.

"If you wouldn't mind. It is nice to know there's a young girl that behaves her age."

Serenity's cheeks puffed up indignantly. She was, too, acting her age! Besides, who in their right mind would want to attend more of Selenity-ouhi's speeches and lectures?

After a few moments of listening closely, the mischievous princess could hear the rhythmic padding of shoes against the white stone-cold floor, fading off as the person walked away. She smiled in triumph. Safe! She peeked out and let out a squeak of surprise as Mitsuki's disapproving blue eyes stared back at her. "Mitsuki-chan!" Serenity cried out, clutching her chest as she mentally told her heart to calm. "You scared me."

Her best friend was looking at her with a mild frown. "Usagi-chan…you know better than you run away from your servants. Selenity-ouhi would be furious." Mitsuki shook her head at her best friend's folly.

Serenity pouted and tugged at one of pigtails, fiddling with it idly. Only Mitsuki-chan ever called her 'Usagi', aside from her protectors - the sailor senshi. "Mother's lectures are boring," she whined, "I can't sit through another one today!"

Mitsuki inclined her head slightly to one side, her blonde hair – it's colour paler than the sun gold of Usagi's – sliding down her shoulder elegantly. Raising her eyes in mild resignation, she finally took in the princess's appearance. "Usagi! Your dress! What happened?" She cried out, horror contorting her pretty face.

The petite royal clasped her hands behind her back and sheepishly smiled. "Oh, you noticed? Um… I was playing outside w-"

"Serenity-hime! There you are!"

"Oujo! We were looked all over for you."

"Serenity-hime, her majesty insists that you are to be taken to the throne room immediately."

The three servants that had walked into the hallway stopped dead, obviously appalled at Serenity's appearance.

"Oh, Great Goddess Selene, your dress!" The short brunette servant cried out in pure horror, her hands flying to cover her mouth automatically. "We don't have time to change it!"

"Oh my! Selenity-ouhi will not be pleased." The older servant muttered darkly, throwing up her hands in exasperation. Why couldn't their charge act like a proper girl and finally start taking her lessons more seriously?

The third servant, however, instead of commenting about her appearance - approached Serenity and took a good hold on her arm, tugging the pouting princess behind her. Walking briskly towards the throne room, she tried to brush off as much dirt off the silk dress.

Mitsuki shook her head and muttered a short prayer to Selene in hopes that Usagi wouldn't do anything else that would aggravate the gentle queen.

* * *

"Serenity!" Selenity cried out in concealed fury at her daughter's grimy appearance. The young queen was sitting at the end of a long table filled with guests dressed in expensive and clean clothing. The mud-splashed princess looked completely out of place amongst the poshly dressed nobles.

Serenity could clearly see that her mother was not exactly 'happy' about her dress because of the dark flames that immediately seemed to burn in the depths of her blue-violet eyes. She cautiously bit her lip – masking her inward cringe - and curtsied, keeping her head down. "You requested I attend, Your Majesty?" She asked in a low tone. She had learned at an early age not to call her something informal like 'mother' in public.

Helpless, the Queen could do nothing but blush lightly in embarrassment at her daughter's dishevelled, unclean state. This was _not_ how she planned on introducing her child to the high-ranking families that served the White Moon Kingdom's Crown. As much as she adored her only child, there were also times where Serenity could be _completely _aggravating. "Yes, I did. Please, take a seat, Serenity-hime." Selenity placidly waved her hand to the empty seat, her voice smooth.

Azure-blue eyes took a furtive glance inquisitively at the table; it was filled with fifteen men and their wives. In addition to them, there were three boys that looked around two to three years older than her. She hid a look of confusion behind a blank mask as she took the empty seat that was at the end of the long white marble table - opposite to her regal mother. She uncomfortably shifted and fiddled with the hem of her brown dress.

Selenity sipped from her teacup daintily, her blue-violet eyes despondently taking in her daughter's messy appearance. She ignored some of the nobles' odd looks that were directed sneakily at her. She knew what they were thinking. 'You're joking. This is the future ruler of the White Moon Kingdom and the upcoming leader of the Alliance?', her hand twitched irritably. She'd have to talk to her daughter later. "Serenity, I asked for you to attend because I wanted you to meet the parents of your future guards." Her smooth, mild tone didn't betray her inner emotions.

The slender child licked her dry lips. Her brow creased very slightly in an attempt to absorb the information. "Guards?" she intoned curiously.

Selenity raised a perfect eyebrow, "Yes. At the age of ten, the princess is required to have fifteen young men to serve under her as her personal guards. They will all be high-ranking fighters and fifteen of the best men that the planets in the our Solar System can offer." She explained patiently. She hadn't had a chance to discuss the issue with her daughter beforehand, since the little girl was nowhere to be found.

Serenity was confused. If it was at the age of ten, it shouldn't apply to her yet. "I'm only eight." She interjected as a little reminder, tilting her head.

The cute, innocent reply drew a few chuckles from the more relaxed people at the table, causing Serenity to flush a delicate pink – was it something she said?

Selenity very lightly rested her chin on the tips of her long, elegant fingers, eyes amused. "I know that, my dear. But I would like you to get acquainted with some of the finest warriors who have sons with amazing skills. Unfortunately, only three of these boys were able to attend." The Queen's eyes swept the length of the table to land on each of the three child prodigies.

Following her mother's gaze, Serenity's eyes wandered along the people at the table; spotting the three boys that she had seen when she had initially entered the room.

The one sitting furthest away from her had long blue hair neatly tied in a single, thin braid at the nape of his neck. He caught her gaze and held it with his stunning violet eyes before smiling and giving a polite nod of acknowledgement her way.

Her eyes shifted over to a lounging boy with long shimmering silver hair and striking golden eyes. He was slouched on his chair, not bothering to conceal the bored look on his face. As if had had vibes telling him that her attention was directed on him, his eyes slid up to settle on hers. He sniffed at her appearance, nose wrinkling in dislike and looked away with a roll of his eyes. He also muttered something that sounded like, 'Feh.'

Serenity frowned immediately at his reaction towards her. _How rude!_ She thought crossly. She was already feeling dislike bubbling up inside her directed towards the silver-haired boy. She bit the inside of her cheek in order to stop sticking on her tongue and blowing a raspberry.

Finally, she looked at the boy who was sitting beside her to her left. His attention was already focused on her. His prussian blue eyes seemed to be assessing her every move and looking at every single detail of her dress, making her feel self-conscious. He had messy unkempt chocolate brown hair that oddly seemed to stay in place. Awkwardly, she broke the staring competition, looking uncomfortably back at her mother. She tightened her grip on the dress' skirt, crinkling it as she continued to feel his sharp eyes inspecting her. Selene, did his boy even blink? _Stop staring at me! _She furiously directed her thoughts at the boy.

Selenity took another sip out of her cup before placing it down onto the saucer with a barely audibly 'clink'. The boys looked a little bit bored and clearly, her daughter had no interest in sitting in the seat for longer periods than she had to. She mentally gave into the pleading look on her child's face. "Serenity-hime, kindly take these young boys out to the garden while I talk to their parents and our other guests." She couldn't suppress the small smile that tugged at her lips at the glow of happiness evident of the princess' features.

"Excuse me." Serenity stood up, curtsied to the guests and her mother, and waited for the three to join her at the door. Her eyes widened as she took note that they were already trailing behind her she walked out of the room. She glanced behind a little edgily at the three older boys that were following her out of the throne room and felt distinctively nervous. _I didn't even realise that they were behind me._ She thought uneasily as she led them through to the royal gardens. Clearly, there were far more to these boys than she had initially thought.

* * *

"How long has it been since you took a shower?" The silver-haired boy enquired rudely, raising an eyebrow her way as soon as they had stepped outside of the impressive palace walls.

Serenity immediately puffed up with anger and swivelled around, her hair cutting through the air and almost hitting the silver-haired boy. She was a little annoyed at the fact that he had managed to dodge it without effort. "Excuse me?" She hissed, offended.

"I said, how long has it b-"

"I heard what you said, but did you have to be so rude?" Serenity glowered at the boy, how insolent! "Do you have _any_ idea who you're talking to?" She raised her chin indignantly.

The silver haired boy smirked, showing a sharp canine tooth – undaunted by her. "A dirty little girl who I can't believe is the Moon Princess."

Serenity's hand itched to slap him; instead she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, counting to ten to control her anger. It would not do to tangle with this… this obscenely rude brat.

"State your name." She demanded, sky-blue eyes now a stormy dark blue in concealed smouldering fury.

He looked at her in slight surprise at the sudden authority. Royal orders were royal orders – even if they did come from a mud-caked little _girl_.

She inwardly smiled at his expression, _Ha! He must've thought that he would be able to push me around. Well, I'll show him! _

He schooled his face back into its impassive state, annoyed at the fact that the girl had thrown him off guard. "Inuyasha Shirosenshi. Son of Sugumi and Midoriko Shirosenshi." He smirked at his title, apparently thinking that she would be impressed with it. Gee, was he disappointed.

"Sugumi. The famed warrior known for his sword skills, speed and _manners_. I see. I cannot seem to find the relation between you two." Serenity mused, turning her face to the side and closing her eyes. She never thought all her lessons would come in handy. Wow, maybe she really _should _pay more attention. She mentally preened at the satisfaction of being able to throw that into the snotty face of the older boy. She opened one eye to gauge his reaction.

Inuyasha's eyebrows immediately snapped together. "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled.

Serenity ignored him and focused to the boy with the blue hair.

"Your name?" She enquired carefully. He _seemed _nice enough. But she wasn't too sure yet.

He smiled brightly at her – easing her worries. "Sou Kishuku, but you can call me Tamahome. I'm the son of Jyou and Fumiko Kishuku. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Serenity-hime." He bowed gallantly.

Serenity grinned cheerfully at the polite boy, her bubbly attitude restored. Finally! Someone who was taking her seriously. "Tamahome… that's a nice name. Please call me Usagi! I hope we can get along!"

"Suck up." Inuyasha grumbled darkly to Tamahome.

Tamahome glared at him, and Inuyasha glared back. Electricity looked as if it was running between the two as they glared heatedly at each other.

Serenity sweatdropped at the two boys and looked at the quiet brown haired youth at her side that was watching the scene coolly. "What's your name?" she asked, not feeling the need to be formal around him.

He looked at her rather icily, "Heero Yuy. Son of Keisuke and Riru Yuy." He stated in a flat monotone, his eyes still piercing into her like an arrow.

Serenity shifted awkwardly, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face at the tension between all of them. If all her future guards were going to be like these three …

She pressed her palm against her face tiredly; she didn't even want to start thinking about it.

* * *

**AN** Will include fifteen HOTT bishounen from different anime. Do note that I will be editing and re-writing **all **my fics. They are horrible. (Read my bio for more information, if you're interested)

Reviews regarding my writing is much appreciated. Flaming 'cause you hate me just wastes my time and yours.


End file.
